Lo que yo sé de ti
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko, aquel que traicionó a HOMRA y mira a todos por encima del hombro. Esas palabras eran comunes entre los miembros de SCEPTER 4 para describirlo. Hidaka, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había permanecido a su lado, comprende que no lo conoce tanto como creía. / Two-shot
1. Double face

Mejor tarde que nunca, siempre lo digo y siempre pienso que debería cambiar esta forma de pensar orz He aquí el regalo atrasado para Hidaka (°*3*)° aunque ahora que lo pienso, sí pude haberlo subido el 12 de diciembre... Bien, ya no importa (?)

Espero que este fic sea un two shot, sinceramente no creo que pase de eso. Ya con prácticamente medio capítulo escrito, tengo la confianza de publicar esta primera parte :'D

 **-x-**

 **Lo que yo sé de ti**

 ** _Capítulo 1:_**

 ** _Double face_**

Hidaka despertó con pesadez al percatarse de un molesto hormigueo que recorría su brazo; soltó un agudo y casi inaudible chillido cuando, al intentar moverlo, sintió una punzada a mitad de éste. Respiró profundamente y cerró con fuerza sus párpados para poder contener la lagrimilla que se había acumulado en uno de sus ojos.

La luz del día se filtraba ya por entre las cortinas, dada la intensidad de la luz, parecía pasar de las diez de la mañana.

Agradecía que fuera su día libre.

Después de unos momentos volvió la vista a su lado, donde se encontraba el causante de su adormecido dolor matutino, utilizando su brazo como almohada y dándole la espalda. Dormía tan plácidamente que Hidaka pensó sería una pena despertarlo para que lo liberara.

Era la primera vez que pasaban la noche en la habitación del moreno, la sensación de encontrarse en la cama superior de la litera era extraña; aunque prefería mil veces esa sensación al encontrarse con los tótems y demás cosas aterradoras de Gotou mirándole fijamente apenas comenzaba el día. Se preguntaba por qué no dormiría en la cama de abajo, después de todo ¿no era menos problema en caso de que le llamaran para emergencia?

Permaneció con su introspección por un largo rato, hasta que el cuerpo junto a él comenzó a removerse.

— Fushimi. –Le llamó, pasando delicadamente la yema de sus dedos por el hombro del contrario.

— ¿Mis anteojos? –Murmuró, tanteando el espacio entre su almohada y el borde de la cama; pasando completamente del castaño.

Hidaka le abrazó desde atrás aprovechando que Fushimi había dejado libre su brazo, rodeando su torso y apoyando su frente en la nuca del menor.

—No andes de pesado tan temprano–se quejó con un tono aún adormilado—, hace calor.

Era invierno ¿quién le creería que hace calor cuando tenían todas las sábanas que pudieron conseguir encima? Sabía que al menor no le agradaba que estuvieran tan _acaramelados_ , pero era algo que no podía evitar. Deseaba poder abrazarlo todo el día, percibir el débil y fresco aroma de su shampoo, sentir el ritmo de su corazón bajo la palma de su mano al rodearlo por completo, estar con él tanto como pudiera, que le permitiera demostrarle cuánto lo quería.

Hidaka posó sus labios sobre la espalda del moreno, notando un ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo que apresaba al hacerlo. Depositó pequeños besos por toda la extensión de su cuello y de regreso hasta su espalda, sin poder contener una sonrisa ante los suspiros y temblores de Fushimi al sentir cada roce.

—Para que quede claro, no vamos a hacerlo. –Sentenció Fushimi, girándose para quedar de frente al mayor.

—Está bien, solo déjame estar así un rato más. —Respondió sin rodeos.

Fushimi desvió la mirada al notar el brillo en los orbes contrarios ¿cómo podía tener una expresión así por algo tan insignificante? Cierto era que seguía preguntándose cómo había terminado así, dejando que Hidaka le abrazara y mimara tanto como quisiera aunque a él le fastidiara la sola cercanía; por lo mientras se debatía entre si decirle o no que se pusiera algo de ropa al menos –y claro, él mismo también—.

Aun así, el estar con Hidaka era tranquilizante de alguna manera. Los días en que prefería estar solo, sin nadie que le molestase, se reducían; lo tedioso que le parecía el trabajo de oficina encontrándose en la misma habitación con todos los integrantes de la fuerza especial ya no era tan intolerable; los momentos en que el mayor se las ingeniaba para robarle un beso durante el día o únicamente hablar con él, deseaba que se incrementaran. Y a pesar de que eso le parecía demasiado problemático, esperaba tener algo de tiempo libre para pasarlo junto a él.

Después de que se quedaran dormidos de nuevo por casi media hora, el sonido del PDA de Hidaka los despertó. Era Fuse, preguntándole si comería con él y los demás.

Comenzaron a alistarse para salir de la habitación y Hidaka se sentó sobre la madera de la parte de debajo de la litera mientras esperaba a que Fushimi terminara.

— ¿Por qué no usas esta cama?

Fushimi se quedó estático frente al espejo por unos segundos, continuando con su peinado después de unos momentos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Costumbre. –Respondió intentando restarle importancia.

—Oh ¿tenías una litera en tu casa?

El intento de entablar una conversación de Hidaka se fue a la basura en cuanto Fushimi chasqueó la lengua seguido de un "No importa _"_ en respuesta.

Permanecieron en silencio por todo el transcurso hacia el comedor y, a pesar de que Hidaka se había acostumbrado ya a esos momentos incómodos, sentía que el ambiente estaba un poco más tenso que de costumbre.

A unos metros de llegar a su destino, Fushimi se detuvo.

—Estaré con Akiyama en el archivo.

— ¿No comerás con nosotros? –Preguntó un tanto decepcionado.

—Suficiente tengo con soportarlos a diario, gracias. –Respondió sarcástico, siguiendo con su camino por el pasillo.

Siempre era lo mismo, pero el castaño no perdía la esperanza de que algún día Fushimi accedería a convivir con sus compañeros, o al menos poder estar en la misma habitación sin poner expresiones que gritaran _"No quiero estar aquí"_ a los cuatro vientos.

Hidaka almorzó animadamente con los demás, hablando sobre las últimas películas que habían visto y planeando su próxima salida en grupo a la ciudad. Todo iba como de costumbre, hasta que a Doumyouji le pareció buena idea sacar a tema a sus superiores, recordando el susto que les había pegado el Capitán la noche anterior al darles una visita _sorpresa_ en las duchas, de nuevo.

—He escuchado que Fushimi y Yatagarasu se llevaban bien ¿no les parece raro? Quiero decir, cuando nos los encontramos son los primeros en comenzar a pelear, y parece que se traen bastante tirria.

—No lo culpo, me sorprende que lo soportara con el genio que se carga. –Agregó Fuse.

La conversación había dado un giro muy extraño, terminando por enfocarse precisamente en el tercero al mando. Muy poco sabían de qué hacía antes de entrar a la Unidad Especial; el que había traicionado a HOMRA y que estuvo en el área de inteligencia eran los únicos datos que tenían sobre su "pasado", si así se le podía llamar a los últimos años.

Fue entonces que Benzai, haciéndose el interesante, comenzó un relato que había escuchado de varios _strains_ a los que habían arrestado. Si bien la mayoría estuvo involucrada con HOMRA en algún momento, lo que más destacaba eran las historias sobre lo peligroso que era el Rey Rojo, pero había otras tantas que hablaban sobre dos niños que les emboscaban, aún si no estaba su Rey u algún otro miembro del clan presente. _"El enano se te echaba encima sin titubeos, mientras que el otro te atacaba desde la distancia."_ Contaban con impotencia al no haber podido escapar de ellos. _"Solos no eran gran problema, pero estando ambos lo mejor era alejarse."_

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! –Gritó Doumyoji, golpeando dramáticamente la mesa— ¿Intentas decir que eran como uña y mugre o algo así? ¡Es imposible, sólo míralos!

—Parece ser que de hecho se conocían desde mucho antes de entrar a HOMRA–interrumpió Benzai—, en una ocasión escuché a la Teniente conversar con el Capitán sobre eso.

Miradas escépticas se centraron en Benzai, no por la historia que les contaba, sino porque parecía que ni él mismo se daba cuenta de cuando sacaba a relucir lo cotilla que podía llegar a ser.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, a pesar de ser enemigos se llaman por su nombre ¿no es así? Es un tanto extraño. –Dijo Enomoto al recordar el haber escuchado a Yata llamarle de esa forma a su superior en alguna ocasión.

— ¡¿Y a quién le importa todo eso?!

El estrepitoso ruido de la silla golpeando el piso fue suficiente para hacer callar a todos los presentes.

Hidaka había perdido la compostura sin siquiera tener clara la razón. ¿Fue porque hablaran sobre Fushimi sin conocerlo? ¿O tal vez porque en ese momento confirmó lo poco que él mismo lo conocía?

—Lo siento... —Se disculpó con desánimo; para luego salir del comedor dejando a todos confusos, mirándose entre sí.

Aquello había sido demasiado escandaloso, ahora que lo reconsideraba. No era raro que inventara suavizar la opinión que pudieran tener sobre Fushimi, o el intentar desviar el tema pero, si no lo había hecho en esta ocasión fue porque Yata Misaki se había convertido en uno de sus principales dolores de cabeza.

Durante su guardia en algún lugar o mientras se preparaban para actuar, Fushimi mantenía una expresión desinteresada, pareciera que todas sus tareas le parecían demasiado simples como para necesitar hacer el mínimo esfuerzo adicional para llevarlas a cabo. No recordaba alguna vez que la situación se hubiera salido de control estando bajo su mando, podía recordar incluso a la forma de trabajar del Capitán; con la diferencia que éste último veía por la seguridad tanto de las personas como de su _sistema_ , mientras que Fushimi sólo buscaba el cumplir sus órdenes, sin importar cómo lo hiciera.

A pesar de ésto, había solo dos situaciones en las que Fushimi cambiaba tanto de expresión como de actitud: HOMRA, donde molestia y una especie de ansiedad se apoderaban de él; y Yatagarasu, con quien su expresión se volvía de emoción e impaciencia por pelear, su actitud y hasta su manera de hablar se exageraban con arrogancia y burla, siempre provocando al contrario echando tierra a su orgullo, su clan, su Rey.

Se convertía en una persona totalmente diferente a la que veía a diario, simplemente eso.

 **-x-**

Cuando recién vi la primera temporada pensé que Saru era tan genial como simplón; después, con los mangas, lo que pude encontrar de las novelas y algunas otras cosas como los CD Dramas me di cuenta que era más complicado de lo que pensaba. Pude haberme quedado con la imagen de flojo matón obsesivo que me dio al principio, pero después de ver cuánto cambió desde que conoció a Misaki hasta ahora que sigue con los azules me fue imposible.

Entré en pánico cuando vi la fecha en que comencé a escribir esta historia, hace 4 meses de eso ; ; En ese entonces, cuando volví a releer la parte en que comienzan a hablar de Fushimi y cómo lo ve Hidaka pensé "creo que soy la única que lo ve de esa manera"; hoy, con Return of Kings finalizado, en verdad espero que eso haya cambiado aunque sea un poco xD

Y después de mi comentario random, les agradezco por leer hasta acá ^^

¡Que tengan un excelente inicio de año!


	2. Beloved

¡Hello again!

Regresé después de que la Uni me robara el alma para dejarles el desenlace de esta ñoña historia :'D

¡Los leo en las notas al final!

 **Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece.

 **-x-**

 **Lo que yo sé de ti**

 ** _Capítulo 2:_**

 ** _Beloved_**

Hidaka no sabía si estaba enojado, celoso, confundido, todas las opciones anteriores o quizás ninguna de ellas.

Sin percatarse de ello, había terminado con un pie dentro del archivo de Scepter 4, deseaba ver a Fushimi aun sabiendo que se enfadaría con él por interrumpirlo en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo. Le pareció escuchar voces en los estantes cercanos a las ventanas, así que se dirigió hasta ahí apresuradamente.

— ¿Hidaka? —Soltó Akiyama un tanto extrañado por la visita del castaño.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí? —Refunfuñó Fushimi, dejando a un lado los papeles que leía hasta hace unos instantes.

—El Capitán te mandó a llamar. —Mintió.

El menor le observó con escepticismo, había notado un ligero titubeo en su respuesta y pensaba si debería pasarlo por alto o no. Al final soltó un sonoro suspiro y miró de vuelta a Akiyama, pidiéndole que siguiera con lo suyo mientras regresaba. Apenas se alejaron un poco de la habitación, Fushimi habló en tono molesto.

—El Capitán me llama directamente o me lo comunica la Teniente, ni creas que me lo tragué.

Hidaka sintió un escalofrío por la forma tan seca en que se había dirigido a él, sintiéndose un poco culpable por usar una excusa para que lo acompañara; además de tonto por verse descubierto tan fácilmente.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre algo. —Confesó en voz baja, preguntándose si no estaría metiendo la pata.

Fushimi tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello; mas pensó que mientras más rápido despachara a Hidaka, más rápido podría volver a su trabajo.

—Vamos. —Aceptó, no sin su habitual chasquido de lengua antes de seguir con su camino.

Basta decir que el moreno esperaba que fueran a cualquier lugar, menos al jardín de la parte trasera del edificio. En silencio siguió a Hidaka, quien al parecer buscaba un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin interrupciones.

—Hey ¿se puede saber qué rayos es lo que quieres?

Tanto misterio le había colmado la paciencia ¿ahora qué tontería se le habría metido en la cabeza?

Hidaka se giró para encararlo, intentando acumular el coraje suficiente para hablar.

—Yo… —Titubeó. —A pesar del tiempo que he estado a tu lado, me preguntaba si en verdad te conozco más que cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos ¡y en verdad quisiera hacerlo! No puedo evitar preguntarme sobre lo que has vivido, tus razones para abandonar HOMRA o el porqué decidiste unirte a Scepter 4…

— ¿Quién demonios te crees? —Interrumpió elevando demasiado su voz, dejando entrever la irritación que sentía ante las palabras de Hidaka. — ¿Sólo porque de repente te diste cuenta que no sabías nada de eso piensas que sólo accederé a contártelo? ¡Te debe importar un carajo todo eso! —Una risa cínica escapó de sus labios — ¿Conocerme? ¿Piensas que me conoces? ¿Y en verdad piensas que te diría algo sobre eso o sobre cualquier otra cosa de mi vida? —Prosiguió, engreído.

Hidaka sintió como si le hubiera atravesado el pecho con cada una de las frases que había soltado. Ese era el otro Fushimi que tanta intriga le causaba, un Fushimi que podía hacerte pedazos con su altanería y poco tacto al ponerse a la defensiva.

Si bien nunca le habían dado un _nombre_ a su relación, no pensó que fuera a reaccionar así.

Odiaba no poder refutarle nada ¿por qué en ese momento dolía tanto el no poder decir que la razón de su interés y preocupación era simplemente porque eran pareja? ¿No era normal el querer conocer mejor a alguien que se había vuelto tan importante para ti?

Entonces, una vez más, vio con una intensa claridad cuán metido había estado en sus propios pensamientos.

 _"¿Y si Fushimi no nos ve así?_ " Pensó.

No se había parado a pensar en lo que pasaba por la cabeza del menor, siempre había querido pensar que era algo más significativo que _alguien con quien_ _pasar el rato_ ; sin embargo, eso no desaparecía la posibilidad de que fuera algo esporádico o con mínima importancia para él.

—Tienes razón…

El enojo de Fushimi fue sustituido por un nudo en la garganta al escuchar como la voz de Hidaka se quebraba.

—Disculpa por entrometerme, debo irme ahora.

Sin más, el castaño pasó a su lado apresuradamente, comenzando a correr a unos cuantos metros de haberse alejado.

—Tiene que ser joda. —Murmuró exasperado, debatiéndose mentalmente entre si ir tras él o dejarlo ser hasta que se pasara el drama.

Al final, terminó de regreso al archivo, dejando por la paz el asunto con Hidaka. Aunque un extraño sentimiento de culpa lo había invadido por unos momentos no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir tras el mayor ¿por qué se había puesto así, de todas maneras? No estaba obligado a decirle absolutamente nada sobre su vida, fin de la discusión.

—Fushimi ¿está todo en orden? —Preguntó Akiyama después de observar que el menor había permanecido por varios minutos con la mirada perdida en el ventanal.

—No es nada. —Respondió cortante, dejando a un lado los papeles que se supone estaba leyendo antes de perderse por completo.

A pesar de ser su día libre tenían demasiado papeleo acumulado los últimos días, Akiyama se había ofrecido a ayudar con lo que hiciera falta y Fushimi no estaba en posición de rechazarlo pero, llegó el momento en que aceptó que no podía concentrarse para nada y que lo único que estaba haciendo era retrasar su trabajo.

—Yo puedo continuar con esto si no te sientes bien. —Sonrió el mayor al percatarse del estado anímico de su compañero.

—Regresaré más tarde. —Prometió, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza a manera de disculpa.

De inmediato se dirigió hacia los dormitorios, buscando con la mirada a Hidaka en cada puerta y pasillo que pasaba en su camino. Intentó llamarle en varias ocasiones, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Al menos no apagó su PDA. —Suspiró, escribiendo un mensaje para el castaño a la vez que aceleraba el paso.

 _"¿Dónde demonios te metiste? A mi habitación, AHORA."_

Sabía que vería su mensaje, lo que quería era que no lo dejara esperando como un idiota.

 _"¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que haga esto?!"_ Pensó, enfadado por no poder dejar de recordar la triste expresión de Hidaka.

Paró en seco en cuanto distinguió a alguien plantado frente a su habitación.

El castaño tenía un puño cerrado en el aire, titubeante entre llamar a la puerta o irse de ahí antes de que alguien le viera. Tan centrado estaba que no se percató de cuando Fushimi llegó a su lado.

— ¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día? —A pesar de que trató de mantener su tono usual, sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta al momento de hablar.

Hidaka simplemente se apartó del camino, cabizbajo. Estaba seguro de que algo saldría mal debido a que aún no despejaba su mente del todo; se sentía demasiado tonto por haberse creído una historia que obviamente solo existía en su cabeza.

Ambos se adentraron en la pequeña habitación, quedando Fushimi con la vista hacia su ventana y Hidaka a sus espaldas, intentando plantar la mirada en cualquier punto menos en la persona a escasos dos metros de él.

—No tengo idea qué se te metió en la cabeza y, sinceramente, no me interesa saberlo. —Dijo a la vez que giraba para encarar al castaño. —Aunque… tal vez sí me pasé un poco con lo que te dije. —Continuó, bajando la voz a cada palabra que decía.

¿De dónde había salido eso? Por supuesto sabía que se había pasado de la raya al explotar de esa forma pero, de reconocerlo a llegar a algo parecido a una "disculpa", había un tramo muy extenso.

—Lo que dijiste es cierto. —Respondió Hidaka en un susurro. —Tu pasado solo te pertenece a ti y, si no deseas compartirlo, yo debo respetar eso. Tan solo… ¿Podríamos hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? —Intentó sonreír con un aire despreocupado.

—En verdad eres tan… —Suspiró pesadamente Fushimi, pasando una mano por su cabello, completamente exasperado.

Entonces se acercó a Hidaka, quien por instinto retrocedió al sentir que se reducía la distancia entre ambos, terminando acorralado al encontrarse con la puerta de la habitación.

Hidaka sintió su corazón acelerarse por la mirada tan penetrante de Fushimi, sentía como si pudiera ver a través de él; tenía miedo de que con solo mirarle descubriera que lo que sentía por él iba más allá de lo que debería sentir por un compañero —o por _lo que fuera que eran ellos dos_ —, que sus temores fueran ciertos y corroborar que aquellos sentimientos era unilaterales, no quería que pusiera una barrera entre ambos, no quería terminara alejándolo de él.

—Si entré a Scepter 4 —habló pasados unos interminables segundos —fue por mi propio pie, no te diré más que eso. Si tanto te preocupas por _cuánto_ me conoces, deberías centrarte en la persona que está frente a ti justo ahora, no en la de cuando era un mocoso. Entiende eso.

El castaño extendió los brazos hasta rodear a Fushimi por completo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Sé cuán quisquilloso eres con la comida, pero si tienes la oportunidad de comer solo comida pre-cocida y bebidas energizantes lo haces; sueles moverte mucho cuando duermes solo; te quedas trabajando hasta tarde sin importarte no dormir bien en semanas; a pesar de que siempre te comportas como un ogro cuando le llamas la atención a Doumyouji, te he visto contener la risa al ver sus reportes; te provoca ansiedad el no poder ver nada sin tus anteojos y por eso te desespera el no encontrarlos por la mañana; no te gusta el dulce y aun así tomas a escondidas las golosinas que guardo en mis bolsillos para molestarme; dices odiar cuando te abrazo, pero nunca me has apartado cuando lo hago…

— ¿Qué se supone que es todo eso? —Interrumpió Fushimi, refunfuñando contra el cuerpo que le apresaba.

—El Fushimi al que veo a diario, de quien siempre espero una mirada para poder seguir sonriendo como un verdadero tonto, a pesar de no saber lo que significo para él.

Era todo. Había tenido el valor de decirlo aun si eso significaba no poder estar con él de ahora en adelante. Se había dejado llevar por la discusión entre sus compañeros sobre la vida de Fushimi, por pensar en todo lo que desconocía dejó de lado todo aquello que ya tenía presente sobre él, y que había terminado por enamorarlo.

—Definitivamente nunca entenderé cómo puedes ser tan lento. —Murmuró. —Si quisiera mandarte al carajo habría terminado con _esto_ desde hace mucho.

Hidaka abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendido por las palabras del moreno. Aflojó el abrazo para poder darle la cara nuevamente, sintiendo su rostro arder al encontrarse con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Fushimi que, aunque no era muy intenso, contrastaba bastante con su pálida piel.

El mayor sintió un alivio y felicidad que le aligeraron el cuerpo de inmediato; si bien no había correspondido del todo sus sentimientos, confiaba en lo sincero de sus acciones: el que lo hubiera buscado para dejar las cosas en claro, lo sincero que era su cuerpo cuando estaban a solas y, por supuesto, que le mostrara esa faceta que nadie más conocía.

—Gracias por permitirme seguir a tu lado. —Agradeció, acompañado de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me irrita que sonrías así. No luzcas tan feliz después de todo el alboroto que provocaste. —Le reclamó, pellizcando una de sus mejillas.

— _Lo shiento._ _Lo shiento._ —Logró articular entre balbuceos.

Fue entonces que Fushimi se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal al percatarse de que podía escuchar claramente los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

 _"Parece que al final no lo entenderá hasta que se lo diga con todas sus letras."_ Pensó, totalmente apesadumbrado.

Mientras supiera que aquella cálida sonrisa era debida a él, tendría tiempo suficiente para poner en orden tanto su cabeza como su corazón.

 **-x-**

Bien, ahora comenzaré con las notas random que tal vez no interesan a nadie pero de todas maneras las pondré c8

Estoy probando el escribir más últimamente, dedicándole al menos unas horas a la semana -ya que siempre he escrito como máximo una cuartilla cada 6 meses(?)- y creo que está dando sus frutos, dicen por ahí que es más fácil corregir un borrador que una página en blanco, y aunque terminé cambiando casi por completo el borrador, teniendo la idea pude continuar hasta terminar ;v;

Una de las razones por las que pude terminar este capítulo fue Ayumi Hamasaki, nunca había escuchado su canción "Beloved" y era todo lo que necesitaba para arreglar el lío que tenía con qué hacer con Saruhiko x'D

Estoy muy contenta porque he podido terminar este two-shot ¿saben? Creo que la historia más larga que había escrito últimamente fue una de Eric y Yata que tengo volando por ahí. Soy bastante mala para los multichapter, pero me redimiré algún día orz

Y para finalizar esta random list, en verdad quiero agradecerle a todas las personitas que siguieron, colocaron en favoritos y comentaron tanto ésta como otras de mis historias ^^)/ ¡Todo ello me anima bastante!

¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

¡Nos leemos pronto, regresaré con más crack! 8'D (?)


End file.
